The present invention relates to an apparatus for drying genitals and the posterior parts, i.e., anus or neighbouring portions of a human body, in particular, to an apparatus for drying genitals and the posterior parts which which have been bathed or washed by a bidet device.
An appartaus for drying bathed genitals and the posterior parts has recently become popular together with a bidet device since it is not only effective to preserve health and to cure diseases, and also it gives comfortableness in and after use of a bidet. Conventional drying apparatus, however, possesses drawbacks that it takes a long period of time to complete the drying due to low temperature of drying air and the air temperature can not be adjusted to fit the atmospheric temperature and user's feeling.